FICLET 3 : Love is
by byunkachu
Summary: Collection of ChanBaek's Ficlet, Vigennete and Drabble [FICLET 3 UP : Love is...] "Aku pikir cinta adalah apa yang kurasakan saat aku melihat mu" - Chanyeol. ChanBaek. GS. Fluff
1. FICLET 1 : OKAY, SWEATHEART

Title : Okay, Sweatheart

Author : Byunkachu

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Fluff (?)

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God

Okay, sweatheart,I promise I'll knock the door next time

 **byunkachu©Okaysweatheart'copyright2016**

* * *

 **NOTE : This FF is dedicated for my dearest honey loveliest reader, ZenBaek ^^**

* * *

Baekhyun tak berhenti komat-kamit menyumpahi seseorang yang dirasa sangat menganggu privasinya beberapa saat yang lalu. Tangan nya masih sibuk untuk mengaduk-ngaduk nasi goreng dengan jengkelnya. Dia memasukan sejumlah garam dan acuh akan rasanya nanti. Entah itu bisa dimakan atau tidak, dia tidak peduli. Dia masih marah dengan pemuda itu. Sang pemuda tentu harus berterimakasih karena Baekhyun tetap menyediakan makan malam walaupun gadis itu sangat jengah akan kelakukannya.

"Telinga lebar. Tiang listrik. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh." Umpat Baekhyun sembari menuangkan kecap ke atas nasi gorengnya.

"Masih betah untuk terus memaki ku?" Pegangan Baekhyun pada spatulanya mengerat, dia masih merasa kesal. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Pergilah, Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun dingin. Namun Chanyeol malah mendekat mendengar usiran Baekhyun. Dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan manis dan hangat pada pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol, namun sia-sia. Tidak ingin keduanya terluka karena mereka sedang berada di depan kompor sekarang, Baekhyun menyerah.

"Pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkan mu disini" Gadis itu mematikan kompor saat dirasa nasi goreng miliknya sudah matang. Dia memutar tubuhnya, dan menemukan manik hitam favoritnya itu tengah memandang fokus ke arahnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain 'manis' dengan mu" Tatapan Baekhyun begitu tajam, namun tidak sama sekali menyurutkan kemauan Chanyeol untuk terus dekat dengan gadisnya. Pemuda itu tau bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan tahan berlaku demikian dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku tidak bermain 'manis'. Aku memang manis" Chanyeol mendekap kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya lalu membawa wajah nya mendekati wajah mungil itu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka dalam-dalam. Walaupun Baekhyun memperlihatkan wajah tidak sukanya, namun Chanyeol tau bahwa itu akan membuat amarah gadis itu sedikit mereda.

"Ayolah sayang, aku tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar mandi ketika kau sedang memakainya. Lagipula, itu salah mu kenapa lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi"

"Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu nya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk!" Baekhyun menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. "Bahkan seharusnya kau tidak mendekati pintu kamar mandi ketika tau bahwa aku ada didalam!"

"Tapi aku tidak tau kau ada didalam sayang, aku pikir kau sedang ada di ruang tamu menonton drama kesukaan mu itu. Lagipula, tidak masuk akal jika aku mengetuk pintu ketika ku pikir tidak ada orang yang menggunakannya" Chanyeol menjelaskan alasannya, masih dengan senyuman manis yang ia torehkan untuk Baekhyun.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tau mengapa Baekhyun menjadi se-sensitif ini, apalagi kalau bukan siklus bulanan yang rutin menghampiri gadisnya. Saat dimana Baekhyun mudah marah, bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Ini hanya terjadi sebulan sekali, dan Chanyeol selalu bisa menghadapinya. Dia tidak pernah merasa kesal pada gadis itu, malah Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun lucu ketika marah-marah tidak jelas ataupun merajuk padanya. Alasan lainnya adalah karena Chanyeol mencintai nya, sangat mencintainya. Jika mengikuti _moodwings_ Baekhyun ketika gadis itu tengah mengalami siklusnya adalah sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan agar dapat hidup berdampingan dengan si indah kesayangannya itu, mengapa tidak? Dia akan melakukannya, untuk bisa hidup bersama Baekhyun, dia rela melakukan apapun.

"Dan lagi, itu tidak seperti aku belum pernah melihat seluruh tubuhmu sebelumnya" tambah Chanyeol mengerling yang mendapat tinjuan dari Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!"

Pemuda itu menarik tangan Baekhyun, dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "Tenanglah sayang, kau menyakiti suami kecintaan mu ini"

"Kalau begitu, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang vulgar seperti itu!" Baekhyun bersemu merah, dia tidak lagi memukuli Chanyeol, malah dengan tidak tau dirinya, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Aroma pinus menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu, dan itu membuat mabuk Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba.

"Okay sweatheart" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menghadapkan wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap mata Baekhyun lembut. "Aku minta maaf"

Baekhyun sempat terkenyuh, namun kembali dalam mode marahnya. Dia menghela nafas, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Lain kali, ketuk dulu"

"Okay, sweatheart, I promise I'll knock the door next time" Senyum Chanyeol begitu mengembang, dia menutup matanya saat menekan bibirnya pada milik Baekhyun, mencium nya dengan hasrat lalu tenggelam dalam kemanisan moment mereka.

"Aku mencintai mu" ujar Chanyeol disela-sela ciuman mereka, dan Baekhyun akhirnya tersenyum juga.

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Cie yang aku buatin fluff, cie yang ga bakal nangis-nangisan lagi, hahaha :D Yah, walaupun ini gagal, tapi semoga tetep suka yaaa cantik. FF ini aku buat khusus buat kamu loh, hehe **(re:ZenBaek)** Maafkan aku kalau alay ya. Makasih banyak udah selalu mau comment dan fav tiap FF nista yang aku buat, follow dan fav sbg author, dukungan lewat PM, beuhh it make me feel so good. Jadi aku pengen kasih hadiah ini buat kamu, kalau kurang sreg, entar aku coba buatin lagi deh, gak angst janji, haha. Sisanya bisa cuap-cuap lewat PM yak, hehe.

Dan halohaa semuanya, aku balik dengan cerita yang ga panjang, this is ficlet and fluff, haha. Rencananya, aku bakal bikin postingan ini kedepannya jadi kaya kumpulan tiap ficlet, drabble ataupun vignette yang aku buat. Jadi mohon dukungannya yaa. Dan PM ku terbuka lebar bagi keluh kesah kalian atas lamanya menunggu aku update ataupun kritik dan saran yg mau disampaikan yaaa, aku ga gigit, sampaikan aja, hehe.

Anyway, semoga bisa selalu menghibur, dan aku juga udah updated (Un)Romantic Chanyeol nya, yeaay. Untuk Lost in Love, aku minta maaf sebesar-besar nya, huhu, itu blm akan ku update minggu ini krn berhubung konflik berat dan harus panjang, aku blm punya waktu yg tepat buat nulisnya, tapiiii janji bakal dilanjut kok, mohon kesabaran nya yaaa ;)

Last but not the end, Salam ChanBaek!


	2. FICLET 2 : MISS YOU

Title : Miss You

Author : Byunkachu

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Fluff (?)

Diclaimer : Pure my imagination, all cast belongs to God

Hei, Baek. I miss you

 **byunkachu©MissYou'copyright2016**

* * *

Chanyeol senang akan suasana yang sepi. Dia senang akan keheningan yang membuat nya dapat lebih baik berkonsentrasi. Tapi dia tidak suka sendiri. Sayangnya, sudah beberapa hari ini dia ditinggal pergi, dan disinilah dia, dikamarnya yang terlampau luas untuk ditempati sendiri.

"Shit!" umpatnya kemudian menghapus beberapa paragraf laporan yang perlu ia selesaikan untuk besok dipresentasikan. Dia mengacak rambutnya kasar, lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya ke atas meja. Sesaat, dia menidurkan kepalanya lalu melihat ke arah sebuah foto dimana terdapat dirinya dan Baekhyun, istrinya, yang sedang tersenyum memandang satu sama lain. Oh, dia begitu merindukan si mungil cerewet itu. Frustasi, akhirnya Chanyeol mengambil handphone nya, menekan dial nomor satu, dengan gelisah menunggu panggilannya di angkat.

" _Halo_?" suara lembut Baekhyun yang ia tunggu-tunggu mengalun indah di telinganya, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Hei Baek, aku merindukanmu"

" _Astaga Yeol , ini jam satu dini hari, demi Tuhan!_ " jawab Baekhyun terdengar kesal.

"Aku bilang aku merindukan mu dan begini caramu menjawab ungkapan rindu ku? Aku tau ini sudah jam satu dini hari, tapi aku...sangat..merindukanmu..Baekhyun."

" _Ya Tuhan_ " keluh Baekhyun lagi, namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Sesungguhnya, aku tidak benar-benar berharap kau akan menerima panggilan ku, tapi kau mengangkatnya, dan aku tau bahwa kau mengecek siapa yang menelepon terlebih dahulu, jadi itu berarti kau juga ingin berbicara dengan ku" goda Chanyeol.

" _Diamlah!_ " Chanyeol semakin terkekeh mendengar respon dari gadis itu, dia bisa membayangkan semburat merah yang sekarang menghiasi wajah mungil Baekhyun. " _Baiklah, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, bodoh_ "

"Nah, begitu lebih baik" Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun terkekeh kecil dan menetralkan suaranya kembali.

" _Jadi...kenapa kau menelepon_?" tanya Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku merindukanmu" Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursinya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur besar yang biasa ia tempati berdua bersama Baekhyun.

" _Aku juga merindukan mu, Yeol. Tapi benarkah? Hanya karena itu?_ " ujar Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang mengerjakan laporan mengenai training center yang baru-baru saja diadakan diperusahaan, dan akan dipresentasikan besok. Tapi aku begitu merindukan mu, dan terus-terusan memikirkan mu seharian. Aku tidak bisa memakai otak jenius ku ini karena mu. Aku menyerah dan sekarang menelepon mu" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, membuat hati Chanyeol terasa ringan.

" _Aku juga sangat amat merindukan mu, Yeol dan tenanglah, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang dari urusan dinas ku, dan kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bersama-sama untuk menghilangkan stres mu, mungkin menonton film, memasak bersama.._."

"Atau mungkin berada di kasur, terengah-engah, kau meneriakan namaku, terlalu frustasi agar aku memasuki mu lebih dalam lagi..."

" _Kau merusak mood pembicaraan kita, Park Chanyeol_ "

"Tapi Baek, aku yakin itu yang akan terjadi ketika kau baru sampai di depan pintu, dan kemudian kita akan bermain di berbagai sudut" Chanyeol tertawa.

" _Pervert Yeol... Kadang-kadang, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu. Kau dan otak mesum mu. Tapi ya itu aku dan sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghentikannya_ "

"Itu tidak seperti aku akan membiarkan mu berhenti mencintai ku, karena kau adalah milikku sampai maut memisahkan kita, nyonya Park" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar, bangga akan kata-kata romantis yang baru saja dia katakan.

" _Ugh..hapus senyum menggelikan itu dari wajah mu, bodoh_ " Chanyeol malah semakin tersenyum.

"Itu bukan salah ku ketika kau selalu bisa membuat ku bahagia"

" _Oh gosh... ini dini hari dan kau jadi begitu cheesy, kembalikan waktu tidur ku, Park Chanyeol_!"

"Okay, baiklah. Tidur yang nyenyak, eum?" bisik Chanyeol lembut.

" _Kau juga tidur yang nyenyak, okay? Kalau memang sudah terlalu lelah melanjutkan laporan mu, tinggalkan saja dulu, bangunlah pukul lima pagi, bagaimana? Kau ingin aku membangunkan mu?"_

 _"_ Ide yang sangat bagus, istri ku yang terbaik"

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menelepon mu nanti dan pastikan kau mengangkatnya, atau tidak, impian pervert mu tidak akan terwujud"_

"Ku pastikan itu tidak akan terjadi"

 _"Good, aku akan kembali tidur sekarang. Tidurlah Yeol, kau pasti akan kelelahan besok. Dan eum... Aku mencintai mu"_ Debaran Chanyeol menjadi-jadi, dia merasa hatinya meleleh mendengar ungkapan Baekhyun, dia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Tersenyum sembari memegang dadanya dan menendang-nendang kakinya ke udara. Persis orang kasmaran.

"Aku juga mencintai mu. Dan aku akan sangat merindukan mu, Baek. Aku akan terus menerus merindukanmu" ucapnya mellow dengan mendramatisir.

" _Ugh...kau tidak bisa dipercaya, sekarang biarkan aku tidur, bodoh_ " ujar Baekhyun kesal.

"Yes, my queen. Love you"

" _Hentikan gombalan mu, cepat tidur, aku tutup, ok_?"

"Okay, nice dream darling" Panggilan pun terputus.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, dia merasa kosong setika. Dia lalu memandang ke arah laptopnya dan menatapnya jengah. Setelah rindunya terobati, laporan itu terus-menerus menghantuinya, tapi Baekhyun benar. Dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan nya dan sekarang dia harus tidur. Dia harus tidur untuk kemudian mengangkat telepon Baekhyun pada jam lima pagi dan mendapatkan fantasinya. Fantasi liar yang akan ditagihnya ketika Baekhyun pulang nanti. Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar kemudian memejamkan matanya. _Sekarang waktunya pemanasan di alam mimpi._ Pemikiran seperti itu, tidak salah kan?

 **-END-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siapa yang mau muntah? Hahahaaha, well this my second ficlet dan masih mengusung genre fluff, abaikan ke-alayan- ku dalam membuatnya, hanya berharap masih pada sehat ya karena Chanyeol terlalu terlalu cheesy, hehe. Ga mau banyak cuap-cuap, semoga bisa selalu menghibur yaa. Dan kira-kira kalau aku buat fluff lagi kalian bakal muntah ga? Menilik dua ficlet ini aja ( yang ini sama yang judulnya Okay, Sweatheart), hehe. Bisa tulis di komen yaa.

Aku blm akan update (Un)Romantic Chanyeol ataupun Lost in Love minggu ini :( Huhu, mohon dimaklumi yaaa. Tapii pasti akan segera diupdate, huhuhu.

Dan seperti biasa komen sudah ku balas lewat PM ya, hehe, yg guest dibawah ini. Anyway, salam ChanBaek semua!

* * *

parkobyunxo : Iya biasa bebek sensian kan orangnya, bisa jutek2 gitu gegara lg PMS, hehehe. Maaosih banyak ya udh mau baca dan review. Semoga menghibur ;)


	3. FICLET 3 : Love Is

Title : Love is...

Author : Byunkachu

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Fluff (?)

Disclaimer : Pure my imagination, all the cast belongs to God

I think love is what I feel when I see you

 **byunkachuLoveis...'copyright201** 7

"Baekhyun, menurut mu, apa itu cinta?" Chanyeol masih sibuk untuk menaruh beberapa cherry ke dalam mulutnya kemudian tersenyum manis menghadap Baekhyun. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat tampan dengan balutan apron dan topi koki di atas kepalanya.

"Apa maksud mu, Yeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sebentar, keheranan, kemudian kembali pada kegiatan menghias kue yang tengah dilakukan oleh mereka berdua. Matanya fokus menaruh cream ke atas sebuah kue vanilla berwarna putih kesukaan Chanyeol. Dia sangat berhati-hati agar cream tersebut memiliki bentuk yang indah, seperti yang diajarkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa ada suatu definisi dari cinta yang sebenarnya?" Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, menangkup tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, dan memegang tangan gadis itu untuk memperbaiki cara Baekhyun membentuk cream di atas kue. Bukan nya tidak puas, Chanyeol hanya ingin Baekhyun mempraktekan nya dengan benar.

"Hmm... Berdasarkan buku yang ku baca, cinta adalah suatu emosi yang berasal dari kasih sayang yang kuat dan rasa tertarik pada orang lain. Tapi kita dapat mencintai apapun, termasuk suatu benda ataupun hobi, bukankah demikian?" Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol saat hiasan creamnya telah selesai dan berusaha menggapai mangkuk kecil berisi cherry, polesan terakhir, namun hasilnya nihil. Cherry yang dicari habis dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Chanyeol.

"Kau menghabiskan semuanya" ujar Baekhyun memukul pelan Chanyeol membuat pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cherry adalah buah kesukaan Chanyeol, jangan salahkan pemuda itu bila buah tersebut habis sebelum bisa dipajang diatas kue vanilanya. Lagipula, tidak nanti tidak sekarang, cherry itu akan masuk ke mulutnya, jadi itu bukanlah suatu

"Waktu itu, Junmyeon hyung berkata pada ku bahwa cinta adalah hidup. Dan cinta tidak benar-benar memiliki definisi yang tetap" Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi, berhadapan dengan Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terkesiap. Cara pemuda itu memandang nya membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun menghangat. Kehangatan itu bisa saja ia dapatkan saat melihat matahari terbenam, tapi Baekhyun yakin matahari bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar dan perutnya yang dihinggapi kupu-kupu.

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau menjelaskannya?" Chanyeol tersenyum. Dia masih menatap Baekhyun lembut. Mereka sudah bersama kurang lebih setahun, dan rasanya, entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak pernah jenuh memandang gadis kesayangannya itu. Hari demi hari dilewati bersama, dan semua selalu terasa seperti baru. Seperti kemarin baru berkenalan dan hari ini mulai berhubungan.

"Aku pikir cinta adalah menyentuh" Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kepala gadis itu hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, dapat dirasakannya hembusan nafas Baekhyun yang hangat.

"Cinta adalah berpegangan tangan" Jemari panjangnya meraba lengan Baekhyun, turun ke bawah dan menemukan jari-jari lentik itu. Rongga-rongga kecilnya mengisi tepat jemari Chanyeol yang menautkan mereka erat.

"Cinta adalah menjaga dirimu" Chanyeol mencium kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu kembali terdiam, masih ditatapnya gadis itu intens. Wajah gadisnya yang sangat cantik, bibir merah muda yang alami, mata kecil yang tampak menggemaskan, deru nafas yang semakin cepat dan tentu saja detak jantung yang terdengar amat jelas dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Cinta adalah apa yang ku rasakan saat melihat mu, tidak kah kau berpikir demikian?" Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum menyapukan bibir tebal miliknya pada Baekhyun. Mereka berpanggutan dengan lembut tanpa menuntut. Mata mereka saling tertutup menikmati tiap pergerakan yang dibuat. Detik demi detik berlalu, Baekhyun melepas genggaman mereka dan menangkup wajah Chanyeol dengan perlahan, menjauhkan jarak mereka guna meraup udara yang tampak langka.

"Rasanya manis dan aku suka itu" cicit Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol cepat. Mereka kemudian tersenyum satu sama lain, mendekatkan wajah dan menggesekan kedua hidung mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu" aku Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dan melupakan hal penting yang tengah mereka kerjakan. Menghias kue.

 **-END-**

Haloohaa :) Setelah berbulan-bulan ga update apapun, aku kembali dengan ficlet fluff alay ini. Pasti pada mau muntah, haha. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf atas tidak updatenya aku dengan cerita ku yang lain dikarenakan kesibukan yang benar-benar menyita waktu bahkan sampai pagi #curhat. Semoga ficlet ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kalian dulu yaa ;) Mohon dimaklumi, huhu.

Dan aku ga bakal banyak cuap-cuap, semoga bisa selalu menghibur dan mohon terus dukungannya. Salam ChanBaek!


End file.
